


Apologize by OneRepublic

by emmie796



Series: Stony Song One-Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Depression, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796
Summary: As you can tell, this one-shot is based around the song "Apologize" by OneRepublic, not the Timbaland remix since I felt the original version of the song was perfect to write this around: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWh_AH3VjzQI'll add more characters/tags when I've written a story that has characters/tags I haven't added yet.





	Apologize by OneRepublic

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, this one-shot is based around the song "Apologize" by OneRepublic, not the Timbaland remix since I felt the original version of the song was perfect to write this around: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWh_AH3VjzQ
> 
> I'll add more characters/tags when I've written a story that has characters/tags I haven't added yet.

_ “I’m holding on your rope, got me 10 feet off the ground.” _

Tony lays in his bed on his floor of the Avengers Tower, tears running down his face at what happened earlier that day: Pepper dumped him. “Where did it go wrong?” He says in a weak voice, the tears start drying up on his face.

_ “And I’m hearing what you say but I just can’t make a sound.” _

_ “I really did love her, I really did…” He runs in his head multiple times. _ Pepper was his everything and now his “everything is gone.

_ “You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down. But wait.” _

Tony’s good friend and fellow Avenger: Steve Rogers goes to Tony’s floor to check on him. He’d heard about his split with Pepper and he knew how much he’d loved her.

_ “You tell me that you’re sorry. Didn’t think I’d turn around. And say that it’s too late to apologize, it’s too late. I said it’s too late to apologize, it’s too late.” _

Steve knocks on Tony’s door. “Come in.” says a weak voice from the other side of the door. Steve opens the door and sees Tony sitting on the floor, leaning against the foot of his bed. He goes down and gives Tony a comforting hug.

_ “I’d take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you. And I need you like a heart needs a beat but it’s nothing new.” _

“Hey there, I heard what happened. Sorry about that Tony.” Steve says as he ruffles Tony’s hair a little.

_ “I loved you with a fire red, now it’s turning blue, and you say “Sorry,” like the angel heaven let me think was you.” _

“It’s fine, I’ll get over it soon. Just going to be some time.” Tony says while still staring at the wall and not looking at Steve.

_ “But I’m afraid, it’s too late to apologize. It’s too late. I said it’s too late to apologize, it’s too late.” _

“Tony, I’m worried about you. You’ve basically avoided us all the entire day without coming down to eat with, I’m starting to think that there’s something more going on that you aren’t telling us.” Steve says calmly while making Tony’s head turn to face him and stare straight in his eyes.

_ “It’s too late to apologize, it’s too late. I said it’s too late to apologize, it’s too late.” _

Finally feeling cracked after hearing Steve say his little speech, Tony sighes. “I feel like after Pepper left me, I have nothing left since she is the first person I opened up to about my feelings. Now that she is gone, I don’t know who to open up to now.” He says to Steve, tears build up in his eyes because so. “Tony, listen to me, you’ll always have people you can open up to like me. If you need me, I’ll be here.” Steve says while feeling confident about what he is saying.

_ It’s too late to apologize, it’s too late. I said it’s too late to apologize, yeah. I said it’s too late to apologize, yeah.” _

Steve pulls Tony in for a kiss that is slow, soft, and sweet. “I promise you that I will be here for you Tony, don’t you ever forget that.” Steve says while pulling Tony in for another hug.

_ “I’m holding on your rope, got me 10 feet off the ground.” _


End file.
